


Ruffled

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Panties, pink ruffled panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard watched for a moment, seeing Frank in the shirt he had claimed as his own three years ago (an old Queen shirt that Frank had turned into a boat-necked shirt after the collar tore) and those fucking ruffled panties he bought two days ago. Gerard told him they looked silly, the pastel pink clashing with Frank’s skin and the ruffles so not his style, but Frank insisted they would grow on Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> Because an anon sent me [this picture](http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/57974707530) and this whole idea popped into my head

Gerard groaned, slowly coming to consciousness. He had been having an amazing dream where he won the Eisner Award for his world famous comic book (that he has yet to finish) and the loud hum of the vacuum disrupted him. He squinted through the sunlight coming in through the lace curtains (why he let Frank pick them, he’ll never know) and saw it wasn’t even nine in the morning. 

He rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow over his head, trying and failing to block out the sound.

To make matters worse, Frank had started to sing loudly and even the vacuum couldn’t drown it out.

With a deep sigh, Gerard pushed himself up and threw off the covers. His feet hit the soft rug and he rubbed at his eyes, seeing spots for a moment before standing and yawning. He made his way to the closed door, yanking it open and shouting. “Frank! You’d better have a damn good reason for waking me up at nine in the morning!”

Frank ignored him, continuing to sing off key to the tune of the vacuum.

Gerard stormed down the hall, shivering from the breeze coming in through the open windows. He stopped when he reached the living room, watching Frank move around the open space. 

His back was to Gerard and headphones on as he twisted and turned his hips to the beat of his music. Gerard watched for a moment, seeing Frank in the shirt he had claimed as his own three years ago (an old Queen shirt that Frank had turned into a boat-necked shirt after the collar tore) and those fucking ruffled panties he bought two days ago. Gerard told him they looked silly, the pastel pink clashing with Frank’s skin and the ruffles so not his style, but Frank insisted they would grow on Gerard. 

And they were indeed growing on him.

Gerard called out Frank’s name again and, after being ignored, went for the vacuum power cable. He pulled it free from the socket and the machine died instantly.

Frank frowned, switching the vacuum off and back on before he turned around, pouting out his lip as he slid the headphones back. “Hey, I wasn’t done yet.”

“It’s nine in the morning, why are you cleaning now?” Gerard asked.

“I was in the mood. Y’know, spring cleaning,” Frank replied. He walked over and grabbed the plug out of Gerard’s hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I wasn’t finished.”

He bent down and Gerard grabbed his waist, tugging him back up. “No, how about you come back to bed with me?” he purred, fingers sliding down to the top of Frank’s panties.

“But the house-“ Frank started, cutting himself off with a whimper when Gerard’s teeth scraped at the back of his neck.

“The house can wait,” Gerard said. He traced his fingers over the growing bulge under the cotton and ruffles, sucking on Frank’s exposed shoulder. “And I wanna fuck you in those panties.”

Frank whimpered and pressed his hips forward, rubbing into Gerard’s palm. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily before he grabbed Gerard’s hand and nearly dragged him down the hall and into the bedroom.

Gerard stumbled slightly, catching himself on the foot of the bed before Frank shoved him down and onto his back.

He climbed on top of Gerard, working them both up the bed until the covers were bunched up underneath them. Gerard reached over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube off of it as Frank grabbed his boxers, tugging them off. He tossed them to the bed and yanked his own shirt off over his head, setting it next to his leg before reaching for his panties.

Gerard grabbed his hands and pulled them away, dragging Frank into a kiss. “No, I said in the panties,” he repeated.

“If they tear, you’re buying me new ones,” Frank smirked. He pushed himself back up and leaned back, grabbing Gerard’s thighs and lifting his ass. He watched Gerard pop the cap on the lube and slick his cock up, coating his fingers a second time. Frank grabbed his panties at the crotch, pulling them out of the way and breathing deeply when Gerard’s fingers slipped in his ass. “Still feels just as great as the first time,” he mumbled, hearing Gerard laugh softly.

He rocked his hips, working Gerard’s fingers in deeper and stretching himself before pulling up. Gerard grasped his dick and helped Frank ease down. Frank let out a breath when he bottomed out, sitting on Gerard’s hips. He leaned back again, gripping Gerard’s thighs as he moved, rolling his hips back and forth just enough to feel him.

Gerard moaned, hands on Frank’s hips as he pulled him up, urging him to move faster.

Frank complied, lifting his body up before pressing back down. He could feel his panties biting into his skin, the soft fabric becoming wetter from the lube and he knew Gerard could feel it too. The pull of the fabric on his cock, dry becoming damp and warm. Frank moaned at the thought and sped up his movements. His thighs shook and he squeezed Gerard’s legs, working his hands down toward his knees as he leaned farther back.

He was stopped and dragged forward suddenly. Gerard bringing him into a forceful, biting at his lips and wrapping his arms around Frank’s back, holding him in place.

Gerard jerked his hips upwards and Frank whined, loud and needy. He let Frank go, holding his waist as Frank sat back up. His head was thrown back and Gerard saw him swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He rubbed his thumbs over the birds tattooed on Frank’s hips, digging them into the flesh and making Frank’s hips kick forward.

Frank ran his fingers down Gerard’s chest and to his own hard cock, palming himself over the panties. He pressed the heel of his palm firmly, rutting into it and back onto Gerard’s dick. His breathing was growing heavier, moans escaping in between the deep breaths. “Fuck,” he whimpered and arched his back, coming in his panties.

The pink fabric was stained dark and Gerard pulled Frank forward, rolling them over. He slipped out for a few seconds before moving the panties out of the way again and thrusting back in, hearing Frank whine. Frank was pliant underneath him, whining and moaning as Gerard fucked him. 

Gerard grabbed his legs and pushed them farther apart, bending Frank’s knees and curling himself over his body. He was close too. He could feel his legs and arms shaking, his balls tightening, the heat in his stomach rising.

He groaned and pulled out at the moment his orgasm hit him, coming onto the bed and Frank’s soiled panties. He watched it mix with Frank’s cum and he panted, Frank’s body relaxing completely.

Frank’s legs slid back down the bed and he reached up for Gerard’s face, arching up to kiss him. Gerard went willingly, gently lowering his body until they were flush together.

“I suppose you want to go back to cleaning?” Gerard asked, burying his face in Frank’s neck.

Frank hummed, “Nah, it can wait.”


End file.
